Memorias de Severus Snape
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Porque a veces es muy necesario dejar huella de nuestros actos, Severus Snape quizo hacerlo antes de que se supiera su traición...


_hola hola_

_Ok hace años que no escribo nada nuevo y me sentía oxidada (aún me siento así) pero ¡al fin! mis musas regresaron y espero que sea para que se queden a mi lado durante una larga temporada. Esto es un pequeño experimento y algo que tenía en mente empezar desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero la inspiración no llegaba y parecía que nunca lo haría, así que bueno de una vez adelanto algo, esto será una historia un poquito larga y sinceramente no prometo actualizar rápido, ahora me encuentro de vacaciones sin embargo en dos semanas más inicio el semestre y ustedes saben lo que es un semestre. No les quito más el tiempo. _

_Espero que les guste_ ^.^

_Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K_

* * *

Prefacio

A vísperas de mi traición escribo estas líneas para que, en caso de no volver a ver a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quede este cuaderno como único recuerdo de lo que hice, de lo que amé y de lo que odié. Mi intención es que de esta forma se sepa la verdad de mis actos anteriores a la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Trataré que este relato sea lo más detallado posible, para ello agregaré a este libro pequeñas memorias que alguna vez llegué a escribir a falta de un pensadero.

Desde niño me imaginé que en algún momento de mi vida haría algo de suma importancia, no me equivoqué, y ahora estoy aquí regresando el tiempo dentro de mi cabeza con pluma al aire y una vela alumbrando la habitación, únicos testigos de lo que ahora hablo.

Estoy consciente de que si estas líneas caen en manos equivocadas, habré firmado mi sentencia de muerte, sin embargo estoy tomando el reto de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que ésta se posesione de mí.

…

Severus Snape se puso de pie, y comenzó a merodear por la habitación, parecía que trataba de recordar algo, pues en pequeños lapsos cesaba su andar por los alrededores de la habitación y el hombre cerraba los ojos y soltaba un ligero suspiro, luego volvía su andar, la última vez que hizo este movimiento, algo cambió: sacó de un bolsillo su varita mágica, la agitó murmurando algo y enseguida algo comenzó a visualizarse.

Un cofre, un pequeño cofre apareció en una esquina; aquel artefacto si no fuese por su aspecto sucio y viejo, podría decirse que era hermoso y perfecto. En su interior había, en efecto un tesoro, pero no aquel que codicia un pirata – como solía decirse – este tesoro era especial, eran sus recuerdos, era su propia vida reflejada en cientos de líneas grabadas en unos cuantos pergaminos que a su vez reflejaban el paso de los años.

Abrió aquel cofre y tomó entre sus manos el pergamino que lideraba una larga fila, todos cuidadosamente enrollados, y en silenció lo leyó.

La sonrisa que viene a nosotros cuando leemos algo que nos recuerde un suceso en nuestras vidas, jamás se dibujó en sus labios mientras leía y menos cuando lo hizo a un lado para tomar otro.

Tristeza era lo que había en su rostro, una infinita tristeza.

Suspiró.

...

Una vez dudé sobre hacer esto o no, pero creo que es lo correcto, mis recuerdos pueden desvanecerse si el frasco que los contiene se rompe, y es necesario que se sepa la verdad. Alguna vez escuché decir a ese hombre que las palabras se las lleva el viento, yo agrego lo anterior, los recuerdos se desvanecen, sin embargo lo plasmado en un pergamino puede perdurar durante mucho tiempo.

Estas son mis memorias y esta fue mi vida.

* * *

_Hola otra vez lindas_

_La pregunta del millón ¿Qué les pareció? Como dice esto será la vida de Severus Snape narrada por él mismo, claro que como buena rompe cannon que soy habrá cosillas fuera de la historia original y que en lo personal me hubiese gustado leer xD _

_La verdad no tengo mucho qué comentar en este primer vamos a llamarle capítulo solo que es válido que me avienten tomatazos, huevazos, lo que ustedes gusten si no fue de su agrado en un review, de lo contrario sus porras me levantarán el animo ^.^_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado. Aquí se despide con cariño Eren Lovett ^.^_


End file.
